The Captain (Doctor Who Alternate) Part 1
by eko5555
Summary: I don't know what I'm getting into writing a Doctor Who fanfic, but trust me. This is gonna be good. It takes place in an alternate were the Doctor is American and all the crap is out of whack. This is the only way my story can make sense. Enjoy it, thank you for your time, will post chapter two soon, Eko


The Captain

The date was November 29th, 2013. Jenna Moriarty was finishing up her Christmas shopping early to make sure she had everything she needed for each and every one of her friends. She had spent a decent $234.52 on all of her presents, which was decent since she knew almost everyone in her school and neighborhood, and always wanted to get everyone something perfect to their personality. She was a very kind and generous girl, and today her life would change completely.

She was on her way out of the mall where she had obtained the Christmas presents and was on her way to the four door VW Beetle she drove. Very suddenly, the cement in the parking lot began to crackle and break to bits. A tree started to grow at the base of the cracks and did not stop till it was at least 50 feet high. The cement was severely damaged and Jenna was shocked. A tree popping out of nowhere was very unusual. Suddenly, a man who looked early 30s with ginger hair, freckles, a beard, and a long black trench coat came bursting through a metal door that had appeared on the side of the tree. He stumbled and fell into Jenna's arms. His eyes stayed closed for a moment and then burst open.

"Which car is yours?" He half yelled half questioned her. When Jenna didn't answer, he asked in the same tone, "Which car is yours?" Jenna pointed at the Beetle.

"Good." He said. The man got out of Jenna's grip and walked to his tree. He held out a remote that shrank down the tree to about six inches when he pointed it at it. For some reason it was now in a little red pot. He approached the car, opened the trunk, quickly placed the plant inside of it, and then slammed it shut immediately afterwards.

"Keys." He said holding his hand out to Jenna. She looked him up and down.

"Keys please?" He asked. Jenna regrettably placed them in his extended hand. He got into the driver side of the car and moved it so the passenger side door was a foot away from her body.

"Coming?" He asked Jenna through the window he had opened . Jenna got into the car. Something about this man made her want to follow him, like she was being controlled. After 5 minutes of driving, Jenna began, "Who are you? And why did I give you my keys?"

"Oh I'm sorry," He said extending his hand to Jenna, "I'm the Captain. Oh, and your reaction back there was caused by my perfume." He placed a bottle in her hand.

"What?" Asked Jenna, confused. She read the bottle. "Syphon Snake Allure Perfume, used to allow the people around you to do whatever you command. Warning: Highly dangerous, may only be carried by officers of the planet Syphoid police force." Jenna carefully handed the bottle back to the Captain.

"Captain of what? No one is just a Captain in general."

"Not A Captain, THE Captain." The two were silent for a few minutes.

"So where are we going anyways?" Asked Jenna.

"Your house."

"But you don't know where I live."

"Yes I do. The address was in your phone." Jenna felt her pocket. Her phone was gone. That thief!

She looked back at him, he was glowing. Not like glowing as if to say he was attractive, but actually glowing. The Captain saw her shock.

"Oh, I'm just regenerating; it's a little something my species does." He said.

"What do you mean your species?"

"Do you think you could drive?" He said. Jenna was puzzled, and then all of the sudden, the Captain reclined the chair and the car began to swerve. Jenna leaped into the seat as quick as she could and just nearly kept them from driving off the road. It was late at night, so there weren't many other drivers to notice her particular car and the man she was sitting on.

She brought the two of them home safely and, don't ask how, managed to get the Captain to the couch. Not only was he glowing, but he was covered with bloody wounds from some sort of sword. Jenna ran to the kitchen and dampened a towel. She prepared a pot of coffee and some cookies for her guest. When she finally got into the other room again, there was a new man on her couch with the same clothes, no wounds, and a brand new face.


End file.
